Nastu Masturi
by Killua chan
Summary: konnichiwa! This is mai first fanfic! enjoy! r&r please
1. Default Chapter

*~Hello~* This is my first fanifc!! Well... actually... Shoppisama worte this fanfic in japanease. Then I'm translationg this...(even if some of it is translated a lil wrong....-_-') *~ENJOY!!!~*  
  
Nastu Masturi part #1 ~this is Kujira island~  
  
"aaaa------h! I'm gonna die. What is this heat?" Killua lying there and fanning himself madly. The sun was blazing on them. Even if you opened the windows, only sun light comes in. You'll sweat even staying still in Gon's room that has no air conitioning.  
  
"ne- ne- Killua---! Do you want to do to the masturi today?" Gon looks at Killua like he doesnt even feel the heat. "e----?" Because of the heat, he doesnt feel like talking to Gon. " the matsuri!" "the matsuri like the one with the little stores?" "un!!" "Well it doesnt have to be today." "No! It's only today@ And I have something to show you!!" then Gon smiled. Killua tilted only his face towards Gon. "..What is it?" "You have to wait~" "I'm curious! Tell me-! ok, how about a hint?" Gon started to chuckle softly. "Come on!" "n.... I cant tell you! ...well I can tell you at night!" "At night...?"  
  
Few hours later....evening....  
  
"Killua, Killua wake up!" "nm....huh?" When he opened his eyes, there was Gon looking at him with his round eyes. "You finally woke up!" "huh?...I fell asleep?" "yea and you wouldnt wake up." Gon mumbled a little madly. "What time is it!?" "It's 6:30. Let's go to the masturi!" Killua looked out the window and was surprised. The sun had already setted. ...how long was I asleep? Killua was thinking... " I was asleep the whole time?!" "no. I fell asleep too. I just woke up 10 minutes before you." Gon started to smile. "What...?" They didnt notice it and they both fell asleep.  
  
"Mito sa~n itte kima~su!" "ara? Arent you gonna eat? Do you have money with you?" "We'll buy food over there. Yea, I have money." " okay... itterashai. Be careful you 2. Dont loose your money and come back home early!" "ha~i!"  
  
"wa-------!" Killua said. The place was filled with so much people. " I feel so excited!" "un!"  
  
"Killua- what do you wanna do 1st? A! kingyo sukui! Let's di that first."(catch the goldfish) "It's 100 yen per turn." The man at the store gave the net and the bowl full of water with goldfishes. "What do you do Gon?" "You try to catch the gold fish, like this. But if the net rips, you're done." "he---. It seems fun." "But it's hard. I could never get one." Killua scooped up the fish, not caring about the net ripping. " whoa!!! wow Killua!!!" " You're good." The man at the store was very surprised also. "right? Im might be reallygood at this." While Killua was bragging and was trying to get a bigger fish, the net ripped. " a---a" "haha! You can't get that big one!" gon said laughing. "darn..." Killua said it a little madly. "....ok...it's your turn,Gon." "un!" ..........then  
  
"ahahahaha!! Gon, you stink!!" They were both walking away from the kingyo sukui. Gon tried 4 times but he could'nt get any... "but~~! It's so hard! It ripps so easily! But Killua, youre so good~." "ma-na." Killua was bragging again. There was 2 gold fishes swimming around. "It was kind of him to give us 2." "What do you want to do next?" "hm..." Gon looks around "omen!(masks) Killua lets buy them! cooton candy too~!" Masturi is fun every year. Plus this year, Killua is here, who was'nt here last year. The exciting feeling makes Gon smile. They went on looking for other stores. 


	2. Nastu Masturi

hello~ this is the second part of Nastu Masturi. and again ENJOY!  
  
Nastu Masuri part#2  
  
"Gon how much are you eating?!" "e--? I'm not eating much." "no, you're eating too much. You're gonna get a stomacheache." "You're eating a lot too! First a kakigouri~ cottoncandy~ chocobanana~ ringoame(applecandy....I guess....)~ okonomiyaki~ more candy...and..." "That's the food you ate! Give me this!" Killua took Gon candy he was holding. "wa---! What did you do that for?!" "Youre eating too much!" "Why?! Give it back!!" "no way----~! If you want it back try and get it~" Killua said and started running. "Killua!!" "Hey you there!" "e...me?" "yea, do you want to try shateki?"(this targeting thing but not actuall gun:If you know what I'm talking about...) "...yea but...Killua's..." "What about me?" "Killua~!?" "fufu~n" "not fufu~n!! where's mai ame(candy)?! The ichigo ame!!"(strawberry candy) "e?What's that?" "You know what I'm talking about!!" "....I ate it" "BAKA------------!! Killua no baka!!(stupid KIllua) "ok,ok I'm sorry Gon~" "You don't seem like you're sorry. Fine,even if I get chocorobokun,(just a name of a chocolate) I wont give you any" "e---? What?! Chocorobokun?!" Chocorobokun is one of Killua's favorite snacks. "w...wait, Gon! na..?" "hmph! ojisan! i'm doing this!" "ok" "aim for it..." "Gon. isnt it a little on to the right?..." "Don't talk to me, Killua!' "hai...." Gon aimed for the chocorobokun. pon! "a---a. You didnt get it..." "I want to do it too! I'm definetly getting chocorobokun!" Killua also aimed for it. pon! "It fell!" But it wasnt chocorobokun that fell, it was the stuffed animal of a koala on the shelf below chocorobokun. "congratulations. Here's your prize." "wow! Killua youre so good!" "So jealous though.." Gon said it in a whisper. "here" "e..? Youre giving it to me?" Killua handed out the stuffed animal to Gon. "because...it's not even cute...plus for that candy I ate...I'm such a good kid~" "what's that...but reallly?yay! thankyou! This kinda looks like Killua (lol)" "ha---? I dont look that ugly!" "Like how it stare at you~" "I'm not a koala!!" "I'm going to try again!" "Just give up" "e--? But I really want to get it!! We can eat that together too!" "It probably wont fall because it looks pretty heavy." Killua said whispering in Gon's ear. "really...?" "yea, it's a waste of money. let's go buy food somewhere else." When Killua said that, it seemed like Gon was getting more hope to get it. "ojisan, 1 more time!" "yo--shi! This time I'll get it" pon "see~" As Killua said, it was heavy so it didnt fall. "1 more time!' "It's no use..." When Killua whispered and that time, batan!! "yatta~~~~~!!" The chocorobokun fell. "whoa....Wow Gon!" "congratulations, youre the first one to get this since it's the heaviest one here." "hehe~~yay!" Now he can eat it with Killua. Gon smiled satisfied.  
  
"yay~! good job,Gon!" "hehe~" Gon was so proud of himself now. "I was so surprised when you got it tho" "me too. Maybe the wish that I really want to eat it with Killua made me get it." ". . . . . . . ." ". . . what's wrong?" "How can just say those things things outloud...." "e? It's embarrassing? Why?" "..//// nothing!" == really he's so happy "maybe this will last for a week." "of couse not! We both are gonna eat it! It's not gonna last that long!" "I know, you can eat most of it by yourself" "Well it's mai favorite food." "You can be a little thankful..." Gon mumbled. "Did you say somethin'?" "noth..." When Gon was going to finish what he was saying, do----------------------------n ( the sound of the fireworks in Japanese) The fireworks went up. "wa-------" "wow...!" "come on Killua, let's go over there!" Gon pointed towards teh fireworks. "yea!" Killua and Gon ran towards where the fireworks was. 


	3. Nastu Masturi part 3

yay~! Mai 3rd one!!! Hope you guys'll enjoy this as you ppl did with all others ( I hope)  
  
Nastu Masturi part#3  
  
"You can see it well here right, Killua?" "yea." They ran towards the fireworks. "Gon, is this...?' "yea! This is what I wanted to show you! It's only today..." The fireworks kept going up. They were so happy. It was a little embarrasing to say it outloud tho... "It's so pretty." "yea. I come here every year with Mito san." "oh, really?" do------------------n! "Fireworks makes such a loud noise." "yea." For a while they were into the fireworks. Then Killua slowly opened his mouth. "I would of been all alone if I didnt meet you, I never had any friends." "e... me too! I never had any friends mai age! That's why I'm so happy watching the fireworks with you!!" "ba..baka..that's embarrassing..." "but it's true!" Gon said with a huge smile. Gon's words made him blush as usuall. He just puts whatever he has in mind to words...  
  
Gon... me too. I'm really happy. I'm so happy that I meet you. ------he got to know the true meaning of friendship, the fact of having fun to play with friends. The feeling of being so happy he meet Gon... All of this....you can't see with your eyes but you could defenitly feel it. Gon has many things he doesnt have yet. That wonderings makes Killua warm inside. When he meet gon, he didnt know what to call it, you couldnt even put it into words.  
  
"fireworks are pretty but it feels kind of lonely, doesnt it...huh? wait you wouldnt call it lonely...what's the word...." Gon is bad at trying to say the right words he wants to say but Killua could tell what he's trying to say because Killua had the same feeling as Gon. . . "I could tell what your saying" "really? " Thankyou Gon..... Killua said it in his head.  
  
do------------------n! the last firework went up.  
  
"huh? It's done already? It went so quick~." "yea." "I wanted to see more~That was the last one...." "n...." Killua yawned.  
  
And while going home.....  
  
"The fireworks was really cool. I want to see it again." Killua said. "really?! I'm happy you liked it! Let's come here next year too." "yea! It was real fun!!" This fireworks that Killua saw for the first time would probably never be forgotten. From now on he can have a adventure with Gon.  
  
*THE END*  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you soooooooo much for the ppl ( people) who read this!!!! I think I already said this but this story is by a Japanese person. She also wrote it in japanese. For ppl who are Japanese and could read japanese, here is the URL: http://www10.ocn.ne.jp/~shoppana/top.html bai bai! 


End file.
